


Crush

by errorcore (orphan_account)



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/errorcore
Summary: a drabble about Arthur's first kiss.





	Crush

Arthur Hastings, a young, anxious, but friendly young 14 year old rushed home from school. His feet scurried across the pavement, creating small quiet clacks from his shoes. Quickly he leaped up to his apartments front door, unlocked it and hurried upstairs to where he lives. Once inside his home he glanced over to see Percy sitting on the couch reading a book quietly like he normally does. Percy is a quiet fellow, he rarely talks, and when he does his voice is so hushed you couldn’t understand.

“H-Hi Percy! I’m home.” Arthur cheerfully but anxiously said. His voice pitched a little due to puberty still adjusting to poor Arthur. Swiftly he pulled off his backpack and placed it by the door. “Do you know if your friend is coming over today?”

“Yes. Any minute now” Percy only said, not even glancing up from his novel. “You sure get excited when he comes by.”

Arthur anxiously laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “A…Ah… I mean, he’s a really nice lad. I like having him around, y-you know?” To change the subject Arthur took out his 8th grade homework from his backpack. “Better get going on homework, I’ll see you later!” and like that Arthur was gone. He rushed to his bedroom that he shared with Percy.

On the left side of the Room was Percy’s side. All neat and organized, nothing was left out where it shouldn’t be. Percy had boring blue bedding in comparison to Arthur’s green lizard sheets and blankets. On the Right was Arthur’s side. That part of the room clearly looked the part for a young teenage boys room. It was organized poorly. Some clothing was sticking out of his dressers, his books and pencils were scattered on the floor, and tea cups from abandoned drinks laid around. All across Arthur’s side of the wall were posters of Superheroes, lizards, bugs, and anti war messages.

Arthur fell backwards onto his unmade bed, his arms across his chest with his notebook. He could feel his cheeks flush pink in excitement. Ed was coming over! Arthur had strange feelings about Ed. Feelings he’s never felt before towards anyone else. Every time he sees Ed’s dumb anxious smile, time seems to freeze for Arthur. He would just admire Ed from afar as he hung out with his older brother. Ed. Ed. Ed. It’s all Arthur can think about. He wasn’t complaining. The butterflies in his stomach and warmth in his chest filled Arthur with joy. He was genuinely happy with Ed. Many times Arthur had questioned if what he was feeling was a crush, but dismissed the fact. Boys are supposed to crush on girls, right? Maybe he just really, really likes Ed as a… Friend. Nearly a half hour passed with Arthur in bed fantasizing about Ed. His cute little smile, his dimples and freckles across his nose, everything about him awed Arthur.

Suddenly a soft knock came from his bedroom door. He slowly sat up and asked, “Percy?” To Arthur’s shock it wasn’t Percy who peeked inside. It was him. Ed.

Okay Arthur stay cool…

“Is your brother here?” Ed asked quietly.

“I don’t know, I’ve been cooped up in here… Maybe he went to the store?”

“Maybe. I’ll just wait here for him.” Ed nudged open the door and walked calmly over to Percy’s bed. He sat down and quickly made himself comfortable. Ed pulled the backpack off his shoulders and shuffled through it and brought out a sketchbook.

“O-Oh yeah… Em, Arthur?” Ed begun to stutter, and his face flushed with color. “I have an art project to draw someone… Would you mind it if… I drew you?”

Arthur blinked in surprise, but of course he wouldn’t pass the offer. “S-Sure! I wasn’t doing anything anyways.” He adjusted himself to face Ed. Ed leaned up against the wall on Percy’s bed and folded his legs together.

“Do you mind getting closer?” Ed asked.

“Oh, okay.” Arthur nodded and leaped off his bed, slowly making his way to the other. He sat directly across from Ed and took a pillow to hold in his lap. Ed begun to stare at Arthur with a small smile, and glance down at his paper. The sounds of his pencil tracing long the paper echoed in the bedroom. They were both quiet, they didn’t need to talk. This was enough attention and quality time Arthur only dreamed of with Ed.

After a moment Ed paused and glanced back up. “Er… Mind taking off your glasses? Glasses are hard to draw.” He chuckled nervously. His laugh always made Arthur feel like an explosion of flowers in his chest. He just… loved his laugh. He loved a lot of things about Ed.

Arthur agreed and took off his black, thin framed glasses. Ed begun to draw once again, looking deeply focused on what he’s creating on paper. Moments pass and Ed is finished. He showed Arthur the portrait, it wasn’t anything special, but Arthur loved it.

“It’s not that great, please forgive me.” Ed whimpered.

“It’s bloody amazing Ed, I love it.” Arthur admired putting his glasses back on.

An awkward silence filled the room. Neither of them knew what to say. Both boys were blushing horrendously, and it was quite clear there was some tension in the room. Arthur managed to take a deep breath and ask to Ed.

“What it’s like having a crush on someone?”

Ed blinked from surprise, not expecting his friends younger brother to ask a thing. Ed was only a year older than Arthur, he was basically as experienced as him.

“Are you crushing on someone?” Ed questioned.

“I… I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking you.”

“Shouldn’t you ask these sort of things to Percy?”

“Percy wouldn’t understand… He’s not really interested in people.”

“You got a point there… Uh… Well.” Ed glanced down awkwardly at his sketchbook. His fingers slowly gliding over the portrait of Arthur he just made.  “It’s kinda like… Being happy? But being happy only because you see them. A-Also you feel funny all over… Like, your face burns, your heart paces, and you feel sick to your stomach, but in a good way.”

Arthur glanced down at his hands and bit his lip. This is exactly how he felt about Ed, but should he admit it? He could at least try. “Ah… I see. That’s exactly how I feel.”

Ed quickly looked up at Arthur in surprise. “You like-like someone?”

“Yes.” Arthur mumbled.

“Who?”

“You.”

A dreaded awkward silence filled the room, and flooded Arthur and Ed in silence. They simply stared at each other, their faces beet red.

“Y-You too?” Ed asked. “I… I mean… You like me? I… I only  thought I was just imagining things but… I like you too.”

If Arthur could he would fall onto the ground and roll around while holding his face. He wanted to scream out and squeal like a school girl seeing their favorite band. His heart paced faster and faster, to the point he thought he could only hear his heart thumping. What was he supposed to do in this situation? He’s never dated anyone before, nor has he confessed his feelings to anyone who felt the same. Suddenly their hands seemed to draw themselves together, and their fingers locked. Holding someones hand like this was so surreal to him. His sweaty palms up against Ed’s sweaty hand.

“Can I kiss you?” Questioned Ed awkwardly, glancing away in embarrassment.

“I-I’d love that.” Replied Arthur.

Ed slowly leaned in closer and closer to Arthur’s face. Each movement their eyes begun to flutter shut all until it happened. Their lips touched softly, Arthur felt as if fireworks were exploding inside his chest, and so was Ed. Their first kiss only lasted a couple seconds as Ed pulled back awkwardly.

“W…Wow.” Ed whispered gazing into Arthur’s eyes. They begun to lean back in but heard a knock from the door.

“Ed, are you in there?” Percy questioned from the other side, and opened the bedroom door. Within those few seconds they managed to pull away from each other and pretend to act like nothing happened. However their hands were still embracing one another. “Oh there you are. Sorry but I went to the general store to buy some colas…” Percy eyed their hands, then looked back up at Ed. “You ready to do homework?”

“A-Ah of course!” Ed said immediately pulling away from Arthur. He stumbled off the bed and scurried over to Percy, leaving with him to go off to the dining room. Arthur just sat there like nothing happened, he glanced down at his hands and felt a smile spread across his lips.

Ed likes me.

However a couple days later he heard news that Ed and his family moved away suddenly. Ed would no longer go to Percy’s and Arthur’s school, and would go to a new one hundreds of miles away. This news broke him more than it did to Percy. He laid in his bed writing letters late at night to Ed. He wrote about how much he missed him, and wished they could kiss some more, and hopefully be… boyfriends. However Arthur never mailed those letters, they stayed tucked down beneath his bed to collect dust.


End file.
